


First Love

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Katsura falls in love with Gintoki.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> for joui 4 week day 1 - gintoki & katsura. prompt: childhood.

He was just following Takasugi. There was no other reason for Katsura to be there, watching Shouka Sonjuku from afar and hiding every time someone walked by. He wanted to see how far Takasugi would go, to stop him before things could get bad. There were already rumors about him visiting that school and Takasugi’s family was not pleased in the slightest with them.

Takasugi was the only person who didn’t treat him different than the others for having a scholarship. Every one of his classmates was rich, therefore Katsura didn’t fit in. Takasugi didn’t either. But why? He had money. He had a family, contrary to Katsura. Then what was his problem?

_ I’m going to stop him! I’m going to stop him! I’m going to stop him! _

Was what Katsura told himself. But he failed. He saw Takasugi fight with that strange silver haired boy. He saw Takasugi  _ lose _ . Takasugi, his school’s most skilled student.

_ This time for sure, I will stop him. _

Katsura saw Takasugi have his injuries treated by Shouka Sonjuku’s teacher… Shouyou, wasn’t it? He remembered hearing the silver haired boy call him that and he had also heard rumors about him.

_ I am here to stop Takasugi. _

But it didn’t matter how many times Katsura tried to convince himself, it wasn’t true. He knew it. If Takasugi was curious about Shouyou, then Katsura was also curious about his student.

The silver haired boy… No, Gintoki, he had found out that his name was Gintoki, was curious, too. He, like Katsura, watched Shouyou and Takasugi talk.

Katsura wanted to talk to Gintoki. He wanted to get to know him, to become his friend and have him by his side.

Gintoki saw him. And without thinking, Katsura ran away, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

Gintoki thought he was weird.

The next time they met, they were all together. Katsura, Gintoki, Takasugi, Shouyou and his students. They all ate onigiri.

Gintoki still didn’t trust them (Takasugi annoyed him and he didn’t even know who Katsura was) but something about them attracted him. He could feel in his soul that they were also samurais,  _ idiots _ , but still samurais. He was an idiot samurai too, so maybe it was fine.

Katsura remembered the day when they abandoned their past, boring lives and joined Shouka Sonjuku. The day he, Takasugi and Gintoki became friends. The day they gained something to fight for, someone to protect. For Takasugi, it was Shouyou, but for Katsura, it was someone else.

He could never forget when the same person became his general, either. And in the same way, he became Zura. In that day, he realized he had two best friends.

He didn’t realize, though, he was in love with one of them. Or rather, he didn’t want to accept it. So when his two friends asked him if he liked someone, he knew he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Yes,” he confessed.

Takasugi nor Gintoki knew how it felt to be in love. They couldn’t help themselves when curiosity was controlling them.

“Who is it, who is it?!”

Katsura couldn’t tell them. Nervous, he said the first name that came to his mind: the name of a friendly widow.

Takasugi and Gintoki decided there are some things better left unknown. They didn’t ask him about love ever again.

Except once, on a summer day, when Katsura and Gintoki were lying on the grass. The day was hot and they didn’t want to move.

“Hey, Zura,” Gintoki spoke lazily.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” Katsura replied, getting tired just from talking.

He wasn’t paying attention to Gintoki, replying without thinking. But then, Gintoki asked him a question that made Katsura look at him.

“Do you still like someone?”

Katsura could notice Gintoki was testing him and he didn’t know what was the right answer. But he didn’t want to lie.

“Yes, I guess so.”

Hearing his response, Gintoki smiled.

“I knew it!” 

Then, he paused and spoke again.

“It’s not the widow, is it?”

Katsura shook his head.

“Looks like I was right again.”

Katsura wanted that conversation to stop. But he didn’t know how to end it.

“... You like guys, don’t you?”

Katsura didn’t reply. Gintoki thought his silence had said enough.

“Hey, tell me, the person you like...”

Katsura wondered if he could run away. His grandmother taught him to run when he needed to, in order to survive and he thought that was a good idea. He would die if Gintoki said anything else.

“... It’s Takasugi, isn’t it?”

“Huh?!”

_ Takasugi?! _ Katsura didn’t know if he should be relieved for Gintoki guessing wrong or offended.

“What, am I wrong?” Gintoki asked, picking on his nose. He was sure it was Takasugi, who else could Zura like?

“Of course you are wrong! Why would I like Takasugi?!”

“I don’t know! Why would anyone like Takasugi?!”

And at that moment, Takasugi appeared and punched both.

“What was that for, Takasugi?!” Gintoki screamed.

“I thought that if you don’t like me, maybe you would like my punches.”

“That’s why no one likes you!”

The next days, Gintoki kept trying to guess who the person Katsura liked was. And he failed every time. Until Katsura gave up.

“Do you promise not to make a fuss when I tell you?” Katsura asked.

Gintoki stared at him, slightly afraid.

“What, Zura? You are scaring me. It’s not… Shouyou, is it?”

“Shouyou?! You are an idiot.”

“Then who is it?! I may have balls, but they aren’t made of crystal! I won’t know if you don’t tell me!”

Katsura sighed. He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby. No one. There was only he and Gintoki, sitting close to each other on a bench. It was dark, and they would go to bed soon.

Katsura moved his body without leaving his place, just so he could get close enough to whisper on Gintoki’s ear.

“The one I like… is you.”

He didn’t give Gintoki time to understand his words. Instead, he kissed his cheek.

“W-what is that Zura, a-are you mistaken? I’m Gintoki, r-r-remember? Are you hallucinating?”

Gintoki covered his cheek (which had became red) with his hand.

“It’s not an hallucination, it’s the truth! I like you, Gintoki.”

“A-are you for real? Do you really like a guy like me?! I mean, that’s still better than liking Takasugi, but  _ me _ ?!”

Katsura laughed.

“I know, I was disappointed too. ‘Why would I like a good for nothing guy without manners who on top of that smells?’, I asked myself. But I guess that’s how love is.”

“‘I guess that’s how love is’, my ass! Are you trying to pick a fight with me, bastard?!”

He grabbed Katsura by his collar and made their eyes lock. A big mistake.

Katsura kissed him. It was his first time and he didn’t know what to do, so he tried to mimic couples he had seen before. 

It sucked.

They tried again, that time with Gintoki moving his lips too. Not bad. It didn’t feel right yet, but it was better than the first time.

They kissed again. And again. They didn’t feel ready to use their tongues, so they used only their lips.

They had lost count of how many times they kissed, when they finally stop.

Katsura had a smile on his face, while Gintoki still felt a little embarrassed.

“Kya, you stole my first kiss! My mouth virginity! What will we tell our parents?!”

Katsura laughed, moving his face closer to Gintoki and stop before their lips could touch.

“We don’t have those,”

And they kissed again.

When they went to their room, they made sure to make their futons closer. But Takasugi was in the middle, so they both hugged him.

“What are you two doing?!” Takasugi complained. “Let go, you are sweaty, Gintoki. Gross. Let go too, Zura, it’s too hot.”

They both ignored Takasugi and only made the grip tighter.

“Ah, enough! I’m going to sleep and punch you both tomorrow.”

Gintoki and Katsura laughed. They fell asleep hugging Takasugi, who was still angry. And then, all of them had nice dreams.

 


End file.
